This proposal seeks to continue the successful IRACDA Scholars in Science (ISIS) Postdoctoral Program between the University of California San Francisco (UCSF) as the research-extensive campus and San Francisco State University (SFSU) as the partner institution with a large population of students who are underrepresented (UR) in the sciences. The primary goals of the ISIS Program are: 1) To prepare UR postdoctoral scholars to obtain, and succeed in, competitive faculty positions at excellent academic institutions; and 2) To enable ISIS Scholars to positively impact SFSU by helping develop a research-oriented science curriculum, serving as role models to SFSU undergraduate science students, and promoting research collaborations between UCSF and SFSU faculty. The ISIS Program prepares postdoctoral scholars for academic research and teaching careers through a series of focused activities that develop high-quality research, teaching, and professional skills. To accomplish these goals, the ISIS Program has four specific aims: 1) Provide an extensive mentored-research experience at UCSF so that ISIS postdocs conduct cutting-edge biomedical and behavioral research and publish in high quality journals; 2) Develop an intensive mentored-teaching experience at SFSU, while contributing notably to a research-oriented science curriculum at SFSU. The ISIS Scholars will refine their teaching skills, serve as role models for undergraduates at SFSU, and engage in research-related instruction; 3) Provide career-development opportunities such as learning to write successful grants, and learning to manage a research laboratory in an inclusive and ethical manner, in order to enhance their skills and preparation for an academic career; and 4) Broaden the Impact of the ISIS Program on SFSU Students and Research Infrastructure. Relevance of this program to public health: In order for our Nation to improve its technical and scientific competitiveness, efforts must be made to increase the number of participating scientists and engineers from under-represented groups. This requires a long educational pathway. The IRACDA Scholars in Science Postdoctoral Program addresses two parts of that pathway; inspiring undergraduates to enter a scientific research career, and preparing postdoctoral scholars for faculty careers where they will be able to address the Nation's biomedical, behavioral and clinical research priorities. Developing this potential will ultimately improve our national competitiveness and prosperity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In order for our Nation to improve its technical and scientific competitiveness, efforts must be made to increase the number of participating scientists and engineers from under-represented groups. This requires a long educational pathway. The IRACDA Scholars in Science (ISIS) Program addresses two parts of that pathway; inspiring undergraduates to enter a scientific pathway, and preparing postdoctoral scholars for faculty careers where they will be able to address the Nation's biomedical, behavioral and clinical research priorities. Developing this potential will ultimately improve our national competitiveness and prosperity.